teamomniversefandomcom-20200213-history
List of Mariah's Lies
Mariah seems to lie and goof up a lot. Here's a list of ALL of them! Lies *Mariah thinks Buzz and Barney are real. *Mariah says everybody loves Barney and his magical land. *Mariah claims she's the queen of MAD. *Mariah said that BNFB cheated by rewinding the Mariah-Barney wedding to crash it, even though he didn't. *Mariah claims she's a millionaire (although she doesn't LOOK like one in her controversial YouTube video). *During the "Mayor of Barney's Magical Land" vote-off, Mariah brings in her team to vote for Barney, but she says she has 100 teammates, which are actually 27+ teammates. Also, Barney can't vote for himself! *The WWWW Buzz thinks he's the Toy Story Buzz, although he IS the mean WWWW Buzz, because of Mariah. *Mariah often boasts about Team Umizoomi's super strength and invincibility. Only Chuck Norris and everyone else almost as strong as him can penetrate the invincibility. *Mariah thinks one of Team Omniverse stole the REAL versions of their teammates. *Milli thinks she's He-Man's girlfriend. THE EQUATION: He-Man + Teela = TRUE LOVE, & He-Man + Milli = NIGHTMARE... for everyone, including the other Masters of the Universe. *Mariah believes Prism Break from Skylanders is a dream. He's no dream, he's a real Earth element. What did Mariah THINK was the Earth-element roster - Crusher, Flashwing, Bash, Terrafin, Dino-Rang? *Mariah believes that Barney made that "BarneySuperDeeDuper" account, when really, SHE faked it. Goofs *During one battle, when Elmer Fudd shot a teammate, Ness, one of Starman's teammates, snatched his gun and shot Elmer, but Mariah said "Shooting people is dangerous! You owe Elmer an apology!" *Mariah doesn't know what "Na-nu Na-nu" and "shazbot" (Orkan-speak, from Mork & Mindy) mean, and Mariah seemed to go "LOL" at both words. Also, the Zamboni from the AO video "2.0." also says "shazbot" when making time-travel trips. *Mariah doesn't recognize the names of the Wacky Racers when Starman compared them to the other racers. (But she's gotta watch Wacky Races!) *One time, Barney claims that BNFB stole Excalibur from King Arthur, although that's not true. He made that sword himself, dubbed the "Omniverse Sword", but BNFB calls it "Excalibur" for fun. *Once, KG (Kitty Galore) thought Linguini (From Rattatoulie) was a mouse, and Remy (Also from that film) was another. But Linguini says he's a human, which is 100 percent true. Mariah, GO WATCH RATTATOULIE. *Mariah says that ALF is a "weird animal" when he's really an alien from Melmac. PLEASE RE-TAKE YOUR ALF HISTORY FINAL, MARIAH. *Even though Mariah saw Wreck-It Ralph and claims it was the "best movie ever", she still doesn't get that Ralph doesn't want to wreck stuff anymore (well, except on occasions), or being bad. (However, Starman's theory is Mariah slept after the beginning of the movie and dreamed the movie by herself) The truth is, she fell asleep before her cousin David slept over and she liked this Laffy Taffy part. *Mariah actually thought the old wiki was her wiki. *Barney thought Crusher, the Earth Giant, from Skylanders Giants had a home planet, when really, he was born on Skylands like the other 47. *Mariah doesn't know ANYTHING about Korea (Teleram's home country). Not to mention she doesn't know what racism is. *Mariah once said books were boring. Exceptions: Everything that is not a Barney book. She also wants to save up $1,000,000 so she can see Barney at Universal Orlando in Florida instead of going to a college there. The million had better be for college! Category:Lists